


Жертвоприношение

by kkito



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ареста Тэру Миками скончался в камере от сердечного приступа, но что стало причиной этого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвоприношение

Тэру, чуть опустив веки, без интереса смотрит на тарелку. Обычная стеклопластмасса: голыми руками не сломаешь, если и разбить о каменную стену, рассыпется на куски правильной формы, без единой острой грани. Ровно, болезненно аккуратными рядками на левой половине лежат шесть кусочков цветной капусты, на правой плотно уложен рис, политый каким-то соусом. Тэру подцепляет пластиковой вилкой цветную капусту и отправляет в рот. Вяло жуёт; капуста почти безвкусная, чуть отдаёт кислым — и всё. Он меланхолично двигает челюстями, смотря перед собой, запивает зелёным чаем из небольшого пластикового стакана.

Всего пять дней камере — один. Некуда бежать от собственных мыслей, и это приводит в тихий невнятный ужас. Есть не хочется, хотя кормят его более чем хорошо, — видимо, в преддверии смертной казни. Тэру нанизывает на вилку ещё один кусочек, смотрит на него и опускает в тарелку. Лениво текут мысли, странно колет в груди: наверное, что-то с нервами. Тэру вздыхает и поднимает вилку. Отправляет цветную капусту в рот, и накатывает волной тошнота, его складывает пополам. Вспоминается — совершенно не к месту — Киёми. Тэру выворачивает наизнанку, он кашляет и выплёвывает пережёванную капусту в тарелку.

Он, кажется, больше не может есть.

*

Киёми склонила голову набок и посмотрела на него — чуть весело. Её, видимо, забавляла его серьёзность. Тэру ответил хмурым взглядом на её ухмылку и повторил:

— Да, именно справедливость Киры возвышает его над всеми нами.

Киёми рассмеялась, и Тэру подумал было оскорбиться, но не успел: она уже примиряюще махнула рукой, показывая, что смеётся не над ним и не над его словами.

— Вообще говоря, я с тобой полностью согласна. — Киёми больше не улыбалась, и Тэру наконец-то успокоился. — Кира и правда справедлив — иначе ничем бы не отличался от самого обычного серийного убийцы.

Тэру кивнул и улыбнулся, что делал крайне редко. Киёми была ему глубоко симпатична: умна, пунктуальна, красива. Они встречались далеко не в первый раз, но только в этот момент Тэру осознал, насколько она идеальна. Из всех женщин, с которыми он когда-либо сталкивался, Киёми была единственной, кто обосновывала своё мнение не полными эмоций восклицаниями, а логичными и связными аргументами.

— Ты свободна этим вечером? — Тэру не успел прикусить язык — слова вырвались наружу прежде, чем он осознал это.

Киёми снова рассмеялась — и кивнула. Тэру решил, что с её стороны это крайне мило — не спрашивать, не о свидании ли он просит. Потому что просил Тэру не о свидании.

— Как насчёт европейского ресторана? — спросила она, поднимаясь из удобного кресла. Поправила причёску, посмотрела сверху вниз на Тэру.

*

Он снова улыбнулся ей, и Киёми немедленно вспомнила Райто — тот тоже, даже улыбаясь, оставался бесконечно далёким. Тоже очень серьёзный и крайне надёжный. Накатило желание, убивая доводы рассудка.

— Предпочитаю домашнюю кухню.

Тэру тоже поднялся на ноги и протянул Киёми руку.

Она ничего не сказала, только улыбнулась и взяла его ладонь в свою.

*

Тэру лежит на узкой койке и смотрит в потолок. Потолок самый обычный, выложенный белой потолочной плиткой без всякого рисунка. Горят лампы дневного света, слышно их назойливое гудение. Тэру опускает веки — и приходят воспоминания о мягкой груди Киёми, о мятном резком запахе её геля для душа и — почему-то — о её синей зубной щётке. Тэру распахивает глаза, но уже поздно: в голове одна за другой проносятся картины их с Киёми встреч. Они в кафе, они на съёмках, они у неё дома, они у него в постели. Глаза Тэру широко раскрываются — мёртвый свет ламп тонет в свечении белой кожи Киёми, их гудение исчезает в переливах её негромкого смеха.

Его трясёт, руки судорожно цепляются за тонкое одеяло. В ушах слышны только стоны Киёми, в груди поднимается мерзкое ощущение собственной неправоты. Тэру резко переворачивается на бок и поджимает колени к груди. Зажимает ладонями уши. Руки ходят ходуном, его колотит так, что скрипят, резко и протяжно, пружины койки. Глаза Тэру широко раскрыты, в них стоят слёзы: он видит обуглившуюся кожу Киёми, её обгоревшее лицо. Она стонет и манит его к себе: пожалуйста, Тэру, пожалуйста… быстрее. Тэру кричит и наконец-то зажмуривается. По щекам текут слёзы, но дрожь проходит.

Он, кажется, не может больше вспоминать.

*

Запиликал высоко и пронзительно мобильник. Киёми с явным сожалением выпустила Райто из объятий и подошла к сумке. Вздохнула, откинула крышку. Райто не сводил с неё пристального взгляда. Киёми с грустью посмотрела на его сжатые кулаки — он явно недостаточно владел собой, чтобы полностью скрыть своё волнение.

— Это Кира.

В телефоне что-то шуршало, по ушам било тонким звоном.

— Включи телевизор. Сакура-тв.

— Кира?! — Киёми покосилась на Райто. Ей совершенно не хотелось верить, что так быстро Кира свяжется с ней, что так быстро станут ненужными её встречи с Райто.

— Слушай меня… — прошелестело в трубке.

Всё происходило слишком быстро: слишком быстро умер глупый ведущий на Сакура-тв, слишком быстро трубка перекочевала к Райто, слишком быстро открылась правда.

— Лжец, — холодно сказала Киёми, всё ещё чувствуя столь долгожданный поцелуй Райто на своих губах. — Использовал меня, чтобы...

— Погоди.

Голос Райто прозвучал мягко и обманчиво нежно. Киёми прекрасно понимала, что верить этому голосу нельзя, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

— Киёми... Кира — это я.

Райто вернулся к разговору по телефону, но Киёми вряд ли обратила на это внимание. То, что Райто оказался Кирой, было не просто хорошим событием; это было знамением, не иначе. Пикнул жалко мобильник, когда Райто закончил разговор. Киёми смотрела на него со счастливой улыбкой, не замечая, как её ровные, с идеальным маникюром ногти впились в ладони — останется он с ней или нет?

— Я буду править миром, и ты будешь… моей богиней, — мягко шепнули ей на ухо через несколько секунд.

Киёми разжала кулаки и ненавязчиво стянула с Райто пиджак.

Он ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся и поцеловал её.

*

Тэру лежит на спине, укрытый тонким одеялом. Взгляд бессмысленно блуждает по потолку, тонкие длинные пальцы нервно подрагивают. Он дрожит, хотя ему не холодно, и нелогичность этого пугает. Тэру дрожащими руками разглаживает невидимые складки на одеяле.

— Всё в порядке, — громко шепчет он, его дрожащий голос звучит жалко и беспомощно в тёмной камере. — Всё должно быть в порядке.

Он думает о том, что связывало Киёми и Бога, вспоминает её чуть затуманенный взгляд, когда Киёми заговаривала о воле Киры. Тэру шумно сглатывает — его снова тошнит. Он смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами в темноту, подносит дрожащие пальцы к губам.

— Киёми! Киёми! — зовёт он.

Наверное, она услышит — он убил её несправедливо. Он убил её во имя воли Божьей — высшей справедливости.

— Всё в порядке? А, Киёми?

Тэру приподнимается на локтях и вглядывается в темноту, ждёт ответа.

Ответ не приходит ни через минуту, ни через час. Тэру смотрит и смотрит в никуда, боясь моргнуть и пропустить едва заметное послание от любимой женщины. Иногда он зовёт её — жалко и жалобно, но Киёми всё равно не отвечает.

Он, кажется, не может больше спать.

*

Мобильный коротко звякнул — и запиликал изуродованную «Шутку» Бетховена. Тэру поморщился и недовольно достал его из кармана.

— Это я, — голос в трубке звучал прерывисто и хрипло. Тэру невольно вскочил — звонила Киёми, и ничем хорошим это быть не могло. — Пожалуйста, суди их… Мой адрес… — Тэру быстро записал новый адрес Киёми и вылетел из прокуратуры.

Итак, Киёми попалась — и её надо было как можно быстрее устранить. Внутренний голос осторожно заметил, что нельзя её убивать: Киёми невиновна ни в чём и чиста перед Богом. Перед Справедливостью. Тэру тряхнул головой и отправился к метро — он должен был как можно скорее добраться до настоящей тетради.

— Что угодно ради исполнения воли Божьей, — шепнул он едва слышно.

Голос попробовал было возразить, но Тэру не услышал: завыл, вылетая из тоннеля, поезд, и слабый шепоток утонул в грохоте.

Он не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что сам Бог приказал ему не предпринимать никаких шагов. Что сам Бог запретил ему касаться тетради. Тэру нарушал приказы, и его это нисколько не волновало — отчего-то смерть Киёми казалась важнее воли Бога.

Возможно, потому что её взгляд становился слишком мечтательным при упоминании Киры — и Тэру не мог простить этого ни одному из них. А может быть потому, что она лично встречалась — и не раз — с Кирой и лично вершила его правосудие, а Тэру не был нужен им. Они были Богом и Богиней, чудесной и сияющей парой, а он — никем, хотя должен был быть Судией.

Шумела толпа, надоедливо и громко орали где-то за спиной бестолковые и ненужные лозунги, а Тэру торопливо, но аккуратно писал в тетради причину смерти Киёми, надеясь, что ничего подозрительного в его действиях слежка не обнаружит. А приказы Бога… Если Тэру спросят, почему он ослушался, он ничего не скажет, просто улыбнётся и примет любое наказание.

*

Тэру сидит, прислонившись к стене, и прижимает к груди скомканное одеяло.

— Я не убивал её, — говорит он жалобно своим невидимым собеседникам-прокурорам. — Я вершил Суд. И она была виновна.

Гудят насмешливо лампы, издевательски шумит вентиляция. Тэру загнанно смотрит перед собой и нервно комкает одеяло, пытаясь отгородиться от обвинителей. Почему-то на этом суде нет адвоката, наверное, потому что Тэру всегда считал их присутствие абсолютно ненужным.

— Она ушла к нему.

Распахнутые глаза Тэру ничего не видят, расширенные зрачки не улавливают света дневных ламп. Тэру — в сумрачном зале суда.

— Она забрала его. Бога нашего, Бога всеобщего — себе одной. А я?

Одеяло шевелится у него на коленях и обвиняет, вопит ему о несправедливости его приговора и ревности. Тэру с визгом отшвыривает его от себя и становится на колени.

— Я не виноват! — кричит он в бездушный потолок.

Кулаки Тэру с силой опускаются на пол — раз, другой.

— Он не был Богом — да! Она не уходила — да!

Он останавливается и слушает пустоту. Худые руки замирают в воздухе, чуть подрагивая. Тэру истощён, но его это не волнует.

— Но как я мог знать! Как?!

Маска главного судьи безучастна.

Он, кажется, не может больше оправдываться.

*

— Да, всё верно… — сказал невысокий юноша с рыжеватыми волосами. — Я Кира.

Тэру и так знал, что это его Бог, но всё равно не смог удержаться от полного любви взгляда. Пусть он скован сейчас, пусть еретики — противники Божьи — торжествуют, Бог не может быть побеждён ими.

— Ну? И что вы будете делать? Да… Я Кира.

Он поднял голову, и Тэру увидел его глаза. Взгляд оказался не мудрым и всеблагим, но сумасшедшим и загнанным. Что-то дёрнулось в груди, кольнуло болью, — наверное, сердце. Тэру отстранённо подумал, что отдал целую половину оставшейся жизни для Бога.

— Я Кира и Бог нового мира. В этом мире закон и порядок — это я.

Бог говорил и говорил, театрально поднимал руки к небесам, играл голосом и вставал в гордые позы, а Тэру смотрел на происходящее, чувствуя, как сменяется восхищение и слепая любовь к Богу нелепой звенящей пустотой, пожирающей рассудок и волю.

— Вы смотрите на Киру, — в очередной раз выдал паренёк. Тэру передёрнуло: на Киру, на убийцу. — На Бога этого мира.

— Нет, — тихо ответил самый маленький из всех собравшихся еретиков. — Ты просто убийца.

Тэру покосился на него. Нэйт Ривер, сорок лет до смерти. Почему, интересно, его слова кажутся правдивее всей речи Божьей?

— Обычный серийный убийца.

Тэру вздрогнул и понял вдруг: нет больше любви к Богу. Выпестованная, взлелеянная и родная, исчезла за четверть часа. Тэру вспомнил, как писал имя Киёми в тетради и думал о высшей справедливости — будто приносил жертву своему божеству.

И когда Бог обратился к нему с просьбой о помощи, Тэру только развёл руками. А потом встретил взгляд его, и понял: жертва была совершенно напрасной и ненужной, так как Бог был ложным.

*

Тэру полулежит в углу, отчаянно цепляясь за рубашку. Исхудавшие пальцы бессмысленно мнут ткань, непослушно комкают её, хотя Тэру всего-то хочет расстегнуть пуговицу. На столике у двери стоит поднос с едой и кофе, с потолка светят бездушно лампы. Тэру хватает ртом воздух и надрывно стонет — ему кажется, что сломалась вентиляция. В зале суда на скамье обвиняемых очень душно.

— Киёми! — зовёт он отчаянно.

Ему так хочется объяснить ей, что они ошиблись и поверили подлецу, а не Богу, но Киёми не отзывается. Наверное, она до сих пор обижена на него за то, что он принёс её в жертву.

— Киёми, Киёми! Киёми!!!

Тэру надрывно кашляет и снова тянет и мнёт рубашку.

— Киёми… — сипит он. Голос сорван. — Помоги… Прости…

Пальцы Тэру скребут по полу, он бестолково сучит ногами. В груди снова фейерверком взрывается боль, и Тэру знает: на этот раз она не уйдёт, только если Киёми не заберёт её своими прохладными и мягкими руками.

— Спаси… — хрипит Тэру.

Он наконец-то разрывает рубашку, но легче от этого не становится — скорее наоборот. Неодобрительно и зло смотрят на него призрачные прокуроры и присяжные.

Судья снимает маску – и Тэру видит любимое лицо.

Он, кажется, не может больше дышать.


End file.
